The Glitch's nightmare
by 123petmaster
Summary: Glitch has a nightmare about when his brain was removed and he need's a bit of comfort from one of his friends to sleep... ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: Ok this is my first Tin man fic so take It easy on me. Just a little one shot.**

**I don't own Tin man….OK!**

* * *

**_ Glitch's P.O.V_**

The nightmare

I_ held my breath as the scary men with the sharp objects approached me. Oh no…not this I thought as I tried to pull myself out of the nightmare._

_I whimpered as I tried to raise myself of the table but was pulled back as restraints appeared all over me. I saw one of the men approach me with a knife, "remove the brain…slowly" he said in a cold voice._

_No, please, no" I pleaded as struggled agents the restraints._

_"Count down from 100" the man said to no one I could see._

_"100….99….98…"_

_"NO!" I screamed as he reached one. I desperately tried to yet again pull out of my nightmare, but to no success._

_I wanted to call out to someone….any one…DG…yes Deegs, but I couldn't movie my mouth as the blade came closer to my head, I felt my eyes fill with tears as the imaginary pain reached my scalp, but it felt real enough to hurt._

I suddenly woke up with a scream I didn't mean to yell.

_** DG'S P.O.V**_

I opened my eyes, giving up all hope of getting any sleep. As I adjusted my eyes to the dark I looked over to Glitch, he looked like he was having much more success with his sleep…_wait something's not right…_ I thought as I noticed Glitch start to flinch.

I silently made my way over to his side. Suddenly out of nowhere a force hit me and sent me back into the ground I rubbed my head and looked at Glitch who was flailing his arms around. _He must have hit me. _I thought I went over to him and knelt down next to him. I grabbed both his arms and held them by his side, so he didn't injure himself.

Glitch then started to mumble something in his sleep, I couldn't hear it so I lent a little closer to his mouth.

"Glitch?" I whispered.

"100, 99, 98..." he mumbled.

_Oh no not this. _I thought as I moved a hand to his cheek.

"Glitch, come on buddy you got to wake up" I said to him.

He started to stir… I jumped back at the scream that escaped his mouth as he sat up.

I nervously shuffled my way over to the shaking form. I stretched out a hand and rested it on his shoulder, he flinched it away.

"Who-oh…OH…DG it's you, sorry" he said giving a forced smile.

"It's alright, are you ok?" I asked as I replaced my hand on his shoulder, this time he didn't flinch as bad.

"yea-sure, did I wake you?" he asked, still shaking.

"No, I was already awake" I answered "Did you have a nightmare?" I asked already knowing the answer. He gave a quick nod. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. He quickly shook his head.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder. He just shrugged, trying to keep his face hidden from me.

I sighed as I watched him try to curl himself into a ball, wrapping his arms around his legs. "I'll be here if you need me" I said as I got up. I was suddenly pulled back as a hand grabbed my arm. I turned to see Glitch staring at me with tear stained wide eyes that would make even Cain cry.

"Glitch?" I asked, quite concerned.

"Can you…um…um…um stay with me, Please?" he asked. "I don't think I can get to sleep on my own." He said.

"Off course, that's what friends are for." I said as I knelt down next to him. "Why don't you lie down." I said. I watched as Glitch snuggled down onto the ground, using his worn out coat as a blanket.

I sighed again and lifted up his weather worn coat so I could lie down next to him; he had his back facing me. I listened to his breathing as I readjusted the coat over the both of us.

After a moment I heard a small whimper escape his lips as he flinched yet again, trying to cover his zipper with an arm. I wanted to tell him it was just a bad dream but that would be a lie, it was a memory a horrible memory that I wish he couldn't remember. So Instead I just wrapped an arm around him and wiggled closer to him. _God he is cold _I thought as I started Rubbing Circles onto his back, which seemed to be relaxing him. After a few minutes his breathing started to go back to normal. _I wonder if he is asleep yet_ I thought. My question was soon answered as Glitch rolled onto his back and turned his head to me, eyes barely open.

I reached a hand up to his cheek and rubbed it with my thumb, he gave a weak smile. I moved my head onto his chest…_He may have only half a Brain, but he sure has a big heart_. I thought as I watched Glitch's eyes slowly close.

When I was sure he was asleep I attempted to lift myself of him but was pulled back down as an arm wrapped around my waist… _Well guess I'm stuck here_ I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep, his smiling face stuck in my head.

THE END


End file.
